OVERALL: PROJECT SUMMARY The Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC) was designated as a National Cancer Institute (NCI) Cancer Center in 1972 and gained comprehensive status in 1979. The HICCC is the critical driver of cancer scientific research, clinical trials, innovative patient care, cancer education and training and community outreach at Columbia University?s Irving Medical Center (CUIMC) and NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital (NYPH). During the current project period (2014-present), CUIMC and NYPH committed $415M for the following: (1) new research initiatives in basic, translational, clinical and population sciences with >50 strategic faculty recruitments; (2) new and expanded facilities for laboratory research, dry bench research and clinical activities; (3) major faculty recruitments; and, (4) support of the HICCC?s administrative core. A major aspect was the recruitment of Anil K. Rustgi, MD as the HICCC Director in late 2018. Rustgi has the unequivocal authority over cancer research space and cancer care facilities and accompanying substantial resources through the transformative Irving Family Trust Gift, further reinforced through his dual roles as Associate Dean of Oncology (CUIMC) and Chief of Cancer Services (NYPH). Over this project period, there was a greater focus upon transdisciplinary cross-cutting scientific themes that catalyzed the restructuring of the scientific research programs encompassing 175 members from 34 Departments and six Schools: Cancer Genomics and Epigenomics; Tumor Biology and Microenvironment; Precision Oncology and Systems Biology; and, Cancer Population Science. Importantly, Rustgi created units dedicated to Community Outreach and Engagement (COE) and Cancer Research Career Enhancement (CRCE) and enhanced the 12 Shared Resources. The Research Programs engendered impactful science with 3,399 publications of which 626 were intra-programmatic and 456 were inter-programmatic. Total NCI funding is $26M and cancer-relevant funding is $92M. The HICCC is requesting CCSG support of $4.1M per year (total DC) for the next project period.